


Birthday

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Drunk Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Games, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Birthday

“Dude, gross!” I shouted as Tom stumbled in from the kitchen, drinking the wine straight from the bottle.

“Oh please, darling, we both know we’ve shared more intimate bodily fluids than saliva.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and took another long gulp. “Plus, it’s my birthday. My rules. I’m allowed to be gross today.”

“Just top me off,” I muttered, holding up my wine glass. He poured and put the bottle next to us on the table. “All right. So. I set up my side…”

“You  _really_ don’t know how to play poker?” He grimaced as he plopped into the chair and looked at the Battleship setup.

“Nope. And since you wanted to play a… ‘strip game,’ as you so eloquently put it, it has to be something I know.”

“All right, fine.” He squinted down as he arranged his pieces. “So, okay. Every time one of us makes a hit, the other one has to take off an article of clothing.”

“I thought we agreed it was every time someone  _sunk_  a ship completely.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ugh, that will take forever. We’re doing it my way.”

I shrugged. “Okay. Your birthday, your rules.”

He ran his tongue over his teeth. “You start.”

“A4.”

“Ugh, what the fuck? Hit!”

I grinned. “Lose the socks, Hiddleston.”

He reached down and pulled them off, balling them in his fist before chucking them across the room. “Um… okay, okay.” He took another swig of wine. Again, right from the bottle. I shook my head. “G6.”

“Miss.”

“Damn.”

“All right. B4.”

“Miss. E9.”

“Miss. A3.”

“Hit! Fucker!”

I smiled wickedly. “I told you it should’ve been when a ship  _sunk_  rather than when it was hit.”

“I obviously didn’t think this through.” He stumbled to his feet.

“Nope. But then, you’re drunk. Shirt off!”

“This is going to be the shortest game in the history of mankind,” he muttered.

“Also, yes. Now come on, Hiddleston. Give me a show.”

He stuck his tongue out at me and began slowly unbuttoning his white shirt, fingers deliberately moving slowly as he worked at them. He cocked an eyebrow as the last button was released, then turned his back to me and teasingly shrugged it off his shoulders bit by bit.

I wolf-whistled. “Yeah baby, take it off!”

The shirt dropped to the floor and he turned back around, rubbing his hands suggestively down his lean torso before laughing and dropping back into the chair. “All right… let’s try… I5.”

I grimaced. “Hit.”

“HA! Dress OFF!” He slammed his fist down on the table in triumph.

I stood up and turned my back to him, giving him a seductive glance over my shoulder. I grabbed the hem of my skirt and pulled it up just enough for him to see my lace boyshorts; I paused and gave him a wink before continuing the rest of the way up. I threw the dress into the corner and turned to face him.

He swallowed hard. “You… er… no bra?”

I smirked. “Well, it is your birthday.”

“Fuck, darling.” He went to get up but I leaned across the table and stopped him.

“Wait. We’ve got to finish the game.”

He licked his lips and sat back down, his gaze fixed on my bare breasts.

“A2,” I said.

“That’s me sunk.” He heaved a sarcastic sigh.

“That’s right, bitch! Take off your pants!” I giggled. “And I’m betting you’re going commando under there, aren’t you?”

He rolled his eyes, then turned around and wiggled his ass at me as I laughed harder. “What do you think?”

“Take it off! Take it off!” I chanted.

I heard his zipper and he began to slowly work the waistband down over his slim hips, slowly revealing his perfect ass and toned thighs.

“Yeah baby! Woo hoo!”

The trousers pooled at his ankles and he kicked them off, turning to face me. His cock was at my eye level across the table, already standing proudly at attention.

“Hmm… what have we here?” I stood up and walked around the table, but before I could reach him, he shook his head.

“The game doesn’t end until we’re both naked, darling,” he said.

“I thought it was when one of us lost all their clothes,” I replied. I was already damp between my legs, the anticipation fueling my arousal.

“My birthday, remember?”

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. “Fine. Go.”

“Um… I6.”

“Oh,  _darn_ … that’s me sunk.” I raised myself up and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my panties. I swayed my hips back and forth as I worked them down, slowly; he was practically panting as he watched me. I smiled as I slipped them off my legs and dangled them in my hand. “Now can we fuck?”

He got up so fast he actually tripped and fell out of his chair. He lay sprawled out on the floor, dazed, and I started laughing so hard I had to grab the table for support. “Oh… my God… sweetie, are you okay?”

He groaned. “Yes… only thing bruised is my pride, darling.”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

“… yes, please.”

I walked over to where he lay stretched out on the floor and kneeled down next to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Better?”

“Try lower.”

I shifted downward and kissed his chest. “How about now?”

“Lower.”

I ran my tongue down the soft, downy hair leading to his groin and then stopped to kiss just above his cock.

“Almost there…”

“Not very subtle tonight, are we?” I muttered.

“Not very sober, either,” he said, bursting out laughing and covering his face with his hands. “Oh God, darling, sorry, I really am a bit drunk. Please go down on me?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Wait. Are you going to come in my mouth?”

“Um…” He pursed his lips as if deep in thought, then let out a chuckle. “… possibly?”

“Tom, whenever you’re drunk you always wind up coming in my mouth and then practically passing out. Personally, I like swallowing, but I’d  _also_  like to get an orgasm out of this.”

“Right. You’re right. Come up here and sit on my face, I’ll take care of you first.”

I climbed up and positioned myself over his mouth, bracing my hands on a nearby coffee table. He gripped my inner thighs and licked all the way up my slit. I let out a sigh of pleasure as I felt him dip his tongue into me, then move upward to swirl it around my clit. I began to rock back and forth slightly as he drew the tender bud into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it.

“Yes, Tom… oh God… baby… don’t stop… it feels  _so_ good…”

He introduced a long middle finger into my slick folds and curled it, tracing little patterns on the sweet spot inside me; I moaned and circled my hips above him. The familiar feeling of tight fullness that always preceded my orgasms was rising, and I started to thrust against his face as he continued to work me. He pushed another finger in, stroking my inner walls, and I cried out.

“Yes, Tom, yes… oh God…  _please_ … faster…”

He obediently swirled his tongue around my clit rapidly, knowing that was my favorite, and I threw my head back as my orgasm hit. My brain shut down as stars burst behind my eyes and my entire body pulsed in ecstasy. Finally, as I came down from my peak, I crawled backwards to lie on top of him and plant a kiss on his lips, which were coated with my fluids.

“Thanks, sweetie,” I whispered. “Just give me a second and I’ll return the favor.”

My limbs still felt rubbery when I managed to crawl down to plant myself between his legs. His dick was still sticking straight up and almost purple with want when I set to work. I didn’t waste time; I immediately sealed my lips over his head and pushed down, bobbing up and down on his shaft as I gripped and stroked the base. He watched me, hypnotized.

“Yes… oh, fuck, darling… you look so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth… don’t stop… that’s it…  _oh…_ ”

I swirled my tongue around, relishing the taste of him as I kept my eyes fixed on his. I pushed all the way forward, taking almost all of him in as I deep-throated him; he threw his head back and moaned.

“Oh  _fuck_ … oh fuck… please… don’t stop…”

I sucked him faster now as his hands fisted in my hair; then I stilled as he began thrusting upwards, fucking my mouth with all of his remaining strength. Finally he let out an animalistic cry as he climaxed, his come flooding my mouth as he writhed and quaked beneath me.

I swallowed everything down and gently licked his softening cock clean before I crawled up to nestle into his chest. He was still breathing hard, his body shaking slightly and his eyes fluttering open and shut as he tried to fight his exhaustion.

“Thank you, darling.” He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

“It’s your birthday, after all.” I sighed. “Did you have a good time?”

“Wonderful.”

“Good.” I smiled to myself as I felt his breathing slow, knowing he was losing the fight with his sleepiness. “Tom, I have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?”

“You didn’t actually sink my ship. I just wanted the game to end so I could get my hands on you.”

He started laughing. “Cheeky thing. I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, sweetie.” I kissed his chest as we both drifted off.


End file.
